Leur Enfance
by Paran0-Slut
Summary: Un être se construit sur des années. Mais l'on dit que les premières sont déterminantes... C'est leur enfance, ce qui a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Ce qui a fait qu'il se haissent.


_E__nfance_

Auteur : Ayanna

Base : Fruits Basket

Titre : Enfance

Disclaimers : Prévenez-moi si jamais j'ai gagné les personnages et l'histoire ! Pour l'instant c'est pas le cas, alors non, j'me fais pas d'argent avec cette co que j'ai écrite !

Résumé : _Akito s'est tordu… Yuki s'est brisé… Kyo s'est perdu… Qu'en était-il de l'enfance ? Qu'en était-il de ses joies ? Alors que leurs êtres étaient en construction, on les brisait… A l'heure où les enfants grandissent, d'autres sont morts avant d'être nés_.

Ce truc étrange et innommable que j'appelle 'fanfiction' relate de l'enfance de Yuki et Kyo.

_**C**__**hapitre 1**_

« Mère… quand pourrais-je rentrer à la maison…? » Une question… une simple question… posée par le plus pur des être ; un enfant. Le teint blanc, les yeux brillants, des gestes lents, il avait tous les symptômes du gosse qui va mal. Et pour cause… il était trop jeune pour comprendre, peut-être aurait-ce été mieux si cela était resté ainsi…

Yuki : Mère… quand pourrais-je revenir à la maison ?

Femme : …un jour.

Yuki avait eu la chance de naître sous le signe du rat, le bien aimé du Dieu, l'être qui était supérieur aux autres. Enfin… c'est ce que l'on voulait bien voir…

Être le préféré consistait à tenir compagnie au chef, à être son jouet… son souffre douleur…

La souris avait eu le malheur d'être intelligente, ainsi, au fil du temps, il comprit…

Il comprit qu'il était un enfant dont les parents l'avaient abandonné pour vivre dans plus de confort. Il pensait cela juste. A partir du moment où il comprit cela, il se plaça lui-même en position de victime, et ne chercha plus à se battre…

Il finit donc par croire ce qu'Akito lui racontait. Qu'il était un enfant non désiré… qu'il inspirait tant la haine que jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer… qu'il était… « tout noir ». Ainsi donc Yuki était noir au fond de lui…

« Non ! C'est faux ! Moi je suis quelqu'un d'utile ! J'existe parce que je dois exister ! Pas comme toi… Si je ne m'occupais pas de toi… tu serais tout seul ! Parce que tout le monde déteste la souris !!! Pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère t'aurais laissé sinon ?! Ta mère m'a abandonné son propre enfant ! Elle t'a vendu à moi !!! »

Oui, il avait été vendu… contre un peu plus de confort… mais c'était sa faute à lui… puisqu'il était tout noir dedans… Il était normal qu'il souffre. Puisqu'il était si mauvais… puisque tout le monde le détestait… surtout si c'était pour que tout le monde soit plus content… il servait d'éponge… « je suis une éponge… » il devait absorber les souffrances de tous… pour qu'ils soient tous plus heureux… comme sa mère…

**-**

Un jour alors qu'il était malade et qu'Akito n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il allait mourir, Yuki était sortit. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il marchait… il ne savait sans doute pas bien non plus pourquoi il faisait cela… ça allait lui attirer des problèmes…

Mais peu lui importait ! Akito lui disait qu'il allait mourir… et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… puisqu'il était si inutile, puisqu'il était haït…

Mais il ne partirait certainement pas sans s'être rendu utile au moins une fois dans sa courte vie ! Alors il marchait… déambulait dans les rue d'Oayo… dans l'espoir utopique de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de lui…

Du haut de son si jeune âge… il avait conscience d'être quelqu'un de parfaitement inutile… après tout… une éponge… quand elle est usée, on la change. Triste pensée que voici pour un enfant n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour-là pourtant, on avait eu besoin de lui.

Une enfant… une petite fille s'était perdue… il l'avait guidée… il lui montra le chemin… l'amenant à sa mère… cette femme qui s'inquiétait tant pour sa fille…

Cela n'était pas grand chose… mais il avait apporté un peu de bien dans ce monde… un tout petit peu… il avait été utile. Il avait aidé. Il avait été vivant… l'espace d'un moment…

A ses yeux cela valut tout l'or du monde…

Son corps en sacrifice, son cœur pour la sciences ! Les autres savent… ils l'on toujours sut… Ils savent tous que le garçon était, dès sa naissance, dessiné à être enfermé.

Il les haïssait pour cela… Mais malgré tout il comprenait… Le fait d'être maudit n'est pas chose facile, cela provoque en chacun une solitude infinie… Alors le fait de voir que, malgré tout, il y en a un qui est encor plus sale qu'eux…

Il se savait mort à l'intérieur… il était l'enfant du diable, l'exclus… Il ne pouvait recevoir d'amour, et il lui était interdit d'en offrir…

Il regardait de loin le seul être qui l'eu jamais aimé…

« P… père… »

Il aurait pu l'appeler ainsi, Kuzuma lui avait dit qu'il pouvait… mais il ne voulait pas que celui qui l'avait recueillie soit la cible de toute la famille, qu'il soit visé de perpétuelles injures innommables… par sa faute.

Il s'était déjà attiré les foudres de la famille Sôma lorsqu'il avait prit sous son aile l'enfant meurtrit… il n'avait pas pu l'adopter officiellement pour cela…

Kyo s'était alors juré de ne jamais avouer qu'il le considérait comme son père… pas même à lui…

Il le regardait de loin… toujours… de si loin…

Les larmes aux yeux… ces larmes qui vous brûles de honte et de culpabilité…

Ces larmes qui vous enserrent la gorge et vous rappelle que vous regretter d'être venu au monde… que tout aurait été plus simple sans vous… pour vous comme pour ceux que vous avez commit le crime d'aimer…

Il le regardait rire avec ses élèves… des enfants normaux… eux…

Il leva alors le bras et regarda son poignet… il regarda l'enchevêtrement de perles noires et blanches qui l'enserraient…

C'était cela sa prison… la prison renfermant son cœur et ses sentiments…

Non… il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. S'il se l'était permit à cette époque… peut-être aurait-il pleuré la mort de sa mère… mais cette perte l'avait-il vraiment laissé insensible…?

Il avait seulement refusé de se l'avouer… la disparition de sa mère, tout comme le manque de témoignage d'amour dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard, tout ceci l'avait profondément blessé…

Il en avait versé de ces larmes gelées, dans le noir de sa cellule capitonnée… silencieusement, seul… renfermé dans le mutisme de la douleur infligée…

Il n'avait fait que perdre une image, un espoir qu'un jour elle changerait… mais il n'avait perdu sa mère… car il n'en avait jamais eu…

Il était mort un peu plus encor ce jour-là… un peu plus de son âme s'était refroidit.

Puisque l'amour interdit, la vie, la mort, la haine qu'on lui portait… les autres ; puisque tout ceci lui semblait si douloureux… il se renferma complètement.

Se jurant de ne plus jamais aimer, de ne plus jamais être aimé, de ne plus jamais s'attaché à quoi que ce soit sur cette Terre, de ne plus jamais sourire…

De ne plus être.

Pour ne plus rien avoir à perdre, lorsqu'on enfermera son corps, l'envoyant rejoindre son cœur dans leur prison de glace et de fer.

Yuki.

Kyo.

Deux enfants que tout oppose…

Deux enfants abandonnés…

Deux enfants meurtris par la vie…

Deux pauvres enfants maudits…

Qui se détestent… Qui se haïssent…

Pourtant tellement semblables…

A jamais unis dans la souffrance communes, ne pouvant oublier qu'ils ne sont que le reflet de l'autre… Se haïssant pour leur différences et leurs similitudes…

Condamnés à exister


End file.
